rocknarokfandomcom-20200214-history
SSS: Return of the Abyss OVA
St. Sky Stories: Return of the Abyss Information Type: OVA Episodes: 3 Runtime: 1 hour 47 minutes (Part 1), 2 hours 32 minutes (Part 2), ??? (Part 3) Aired: 15 November 2010 (Part 1), 28 November 2010 (Part 2), ??? (Part 3) Aired On: Sakray Premium Status: Airing Rating: Teen (13+) Summary Return of the Abyss is a 3-Parted OVA for the St. Sky Stories, the timeline takes place in between Season 4 and Season 5 of the series. The city has been free of any problems for about 2 weeks straight, however one night when Haseo was wondering around the Lost Grounds, he came across a sharp object and noticed that it was being magnetically pulled to somewhere. He followed the trail and found a huge orb of some sort, he poked it with the sharp object and accidentally activated the orb which unleashes all of St. Sky's past antagonists. St. Sky will now have to deal with the past antagonists once again, but this time all of them at once! The second and third part of the OVA was originally unplanned, therefore the storyline does not completely connect to the first part of the OVA. The second part of the OVA tells the story of few more antagonists that weren't defeated in the first part and they plan to get their revenge for their masters that have been defeated in the first part. New characters and locations are featured in the second part due to the fact that most of the storyline in the first part is finished and that the second part cannot connect to the first part properly. The third part is the continuation of the second part of the OVA and it has not been aired yet. Because the second part is not completely connected to the first part, the storyline will still be understandable if the first part is not watched. However the second part is required to be watched in order to understand the third part because the storyline continues from the second part. Characters Characters in Part 1 Main Characters *Yandols ZeonX The main character and founder of St. Sky. He is limited to only electric related crosses in this OVA. *Zero Zero the legendary reploid, from the Zero Domain. In this OVA, he focuses mainly on the safety of St. Sky. *Haseo Haseo is from the WORLD Domain. In this OVA, he mainly does researches on how to overcome the problem he created. Supporting Characters *Akira ZeonX Yandols' daughter. In this OVA, she mostly assists her father in combat against the enemies. *Omega-Xis Yandols' Wizard. Created by Yandols himself to be and act just like the Omega-Xis from the Ryuusei no Rockman series. Main Antagonists *Minar The main Antagonist and a Water Elemental Wizard. Has the power to turn water into an elemental weapon. *Yashiro ZeonX One of the evil users of the ZeonX tribe. He was banished from St. Sky at the end of the year 2009. *Celeria Sparks Celeria can create viruses from the Ryuusei no Rockman series. She has the same electrical powers as Yandols. New Characters in Part 2 Not known yet. New Characters in Part 3 Not known yet. Soundtracks Part 1 Opening Theme: "Scarlet" by BRACE Crisis Theme: "Origin of Clocktower" from MapleStory Final Battle Theme: "Xepher" by Tatsh Ending Theme: "God Knows (Euro Mix)" by Aya Hirano "Antique Cowboy" by SoundTemp "Dream of a Whale" by NEOCYON "Stranger Aeons" by Warrne "Mystic Haze" by Warren "Fissure Eruption" by SoundTemp Part 2 Opening Theme: N/A Ending Theme: "Let It Out" by Miho Fukuhara Part 3 Opening Theme: "Kakusei Heroism ~The Hero Without A Name~" by An Cafe Ending Theme: "Ray of Light" by Shouko Nakagawa Trivia None Category:SSS